Donkey Kong Switch
Donkey Kong Switch is a 3D Platformer Game for the Nintendo Switch released in 2018. It is an indirect sequel to Donkey Kong 64 and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Storyline Donkey Kong Island is dying; a strange thing is causing pollution and killing off trees, and turning some animals crazy. The DK Crew investigate this first by helping Chemist Kong do experiments arond the Jungle's Village. They then go to the Coniferious Rainforest to go to a Kremlin Base, they find that Kremlin's aren't the cause of it but King K. Rool still battles them. They then go to the Ruins to investigate the remaining Polar Creatures Base (From Tropical Freeze), they aren't the cause of it but they end up attacking anyway. They adventure around the island to cure more and more crazed animals (And some Kremlins and Polar Creatures are still after the DK Crew). A large part of Rainforest is found to be the worst affected; however it is blocked by a force field. The DK Crew need to defeat 5 remaining animals to open the Dome, in the Cave, Beach, Jungle, Cliffside and Mountaintop. After that they unlock the dome, and inside they find out a Tiki was behind this all along - Donkey Kong always thought that all the Tiki's went after the events of DKC-Returns. Gameplay It combines gameplay from Donkey Kong 64 and Donkey Kong Country IV and V. *It has Bananas, Balloons Banana Coins and Puzzle Pieces from Donkey Kong Country *Five different playable characters from Donkey Kong 64 *An open world exploration game, where the Island is a huge system of paths with levels connected to the paths, events sometimes happen on the paths that the Crew must solve. Donkey Kong Island Donkey Kong Island is almost the same as the design in Donkey Kong: Country Returns, but it shows signs of damage from the infection and it has some remaining Polar Creatures and snow from Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze. The Factory has been moved around slightly. You go around Donkey Kong Island through eight different biomes: *Jungle - Same as Donkey Kong Country Returns *Tropical Beach - Like Donkey Kong Country Returns but the sand is whiter and it looks more tropical paradise-like, has some mangroove areas too *Frost Ruins - Ruins from Donkey Kong Country Returns which is melting away the remains of the disaster from Donkey Kong Tropical Freeze, contains ancient and factory ruins *Underground - Like Donkey Kong Country Returns *Coniferious Rainforest - Like Donkey Kong Country Returns *Cliffside - Like Donkey Kong Country Returns but mixed with some normal jungle, and has more types of rock and varied geology *Mountain Hotsprings - Mountains but with some volcanic activity and snow - kind of like an Ice X Lava biome. *Dying rainforest - Most affected area by the pollution - dying rainforests and pollution. Characters Playable All the playable characters have 4 stats which all add up to 10 and a special ability to pass obstacles no other Kong can. *Donkey Kong - Has a coconut gun which can fire in spurts to shoot stuff **Jump: 2/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Strength: 3/5 **Underwater Tolerance: 3/5 *Diddy Kong - Has a jetpack to fly higher **Jump: 3/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Strength: 2/5 **Underwater Tolerance: 2/5 *Dixie Kong - Has a pet Parrot which can help her attack multiple enemies at a time **Jump: 3/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Strength: 1/5 **Underwater Tolerance: 4/5 *Funky Kong - Can create a shockwave to destroy more stronger objects **Jump: 2/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Strength: 4/5 **Underwater Tolerance: 2/5 *Cranky Kong - Can jump on top of spikey objects and enemies **Jump: 3/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Strength: 1/5 **Underwater Tolerance: 4/5 Supporting *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *Lanky Kong *Wrinkley Kong Ghost *Chemist Kong - A new kong which has a lab. Category:Donkey Kong Category:Games Category:Alternate Future